


Miniature moon

by GardeniaBlin



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 07:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16058369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardeniaBlin/pseuds/GardeniaBlin
Summary: Craig es dentista y Tweek tiene una dentadura perfecta pero un alma muy chueca.





	1. Chapter 1

Tenía unos dientes hermosos. Nacarados, limpios y enteros. Por más que buscaba con el espejo no había nada. El explorador era inútil pero quería estar completamente seguro. Rozó la superficie de todos sus dientes y nada. Eran fuertes. Suspiró al bajar el cubrebocas y dedicarle una sonrisa.

-Tienes todo en orden- aunque el chico ya debía sobrepasar los dieciséis, sus ojos y rostro guardaban una inocencia infantil. Notó una sombra de decepción en sus bonitos ojos. Era bastante extraño, a nadie le gustaba sentir dolor en una zona llena de tantos nervios.

-¿Está seguro?- dijo con pesar-¿Puede volver a revisar?-

-Amigo, tienes unas piezas dentales perfectas. No creo que necesites volver ni en par de años si sigues así- sonrió y apagó la lámpara, moviéndola y bajando la altura de la silla para que el chico se incorporara. Pero el rubio se quedó unos minutos más, retorciéndose las manos y entonces Craig notó que quizá sus dientes eran lo único inmaculado que tenía. Por las múltiples venditas en sus dedos, por las rodillas huesudas y lastimadas sobresaliendo por una abertura en su pantalón y el cabello hecho un desastre. Frunció el cejo, analizando-¿Viniste por anestesia?- el rubio se sobresaltó por su cambio de tono , sin embargo se quedó meditando la respuesta.

-No lo sé¿Duele?- Tweek se comenzó a morder con fuerza los labios, moviendo sus ojos ansiosos por los intrumentos que todavía estaban sobre el brazo de la mesa. Asépticos y filosos. Volvió a mirar al hombre frente a él, en su perfectamente limpio uniforme azul y su gesto más bien enfadado aunque queriendo mantenerse sereno-No soy un loco- dijo con una risa nerviosa- tampoco soy un adicto sólo... Me gusta que duela-

-Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte- estaba incomodándose con esa situación pero era un profesional, así que sin perder de vista al muchacho, se levantó de su silla y se quitó los guantes.

-Por favor- pidió mientras tomaba su mano- sólo lastímeme un poco y me iré-

En todos los años que llevaba como dentista, Craig jamás había escuchado algo semejante. La gente solía esperar hasta que en verdad fuera la última opción para visitarle a pesar de que intentaba ser cuidadoso siempre. En las más pequeñas intervenciones le suplicaban por anestesia, más por la predisposición que por ser realmente necesaria pero él nunca la negaba, código moral.

-Tienes unos dientes perfectos, no te los voy a joder- dijo convencido. El rubio entonces sonrió esperanzado, desabotonádose la camisa.

-Puede hacerlo aquí- Craig se aproximó a vestirlo de nuevo, mirando hacia la puerta completamente abochornado-Por favor-

-Niño, soy un maldito dentista, no un sádico depravado . Por favor vete antes que llame a seguridad- seguía retorciendo sus manos y mordiéndose los labios.

-Me conformo con la anestesia- suplicó muy bajito y angustiado. Craig bufó y tomó un par nuevo de guantes de la caja.

-Sólo si prometes no volver a aparecerte por aquí-


	2. Afilado

No cree en el destino sino en las macabras desviaciones de la gente. Y al ver de nuevo al rubio con su resplandeciente sonrisa sentarse a su mesa, no piensa en coincidencias antes de acoso. Recarga sus codos en la mesa y Clyde voltea a verlo esperando a que le explique por qué se ha sentado después de saludarle con tanta fraternidad. Suspira pesadamente pero el chico le gana la palabra.

-Trabajo aquí, sólo quise venir a agradecerle por la anestesia gratis, Doctor- su voz suena más suave y ronroneante que la vez pasada, alargando la última palabra como si la estuviera lamiendo.

-No fue gratis, pagaste tu consulta- mira de soslayo la cara alarmada de su amigo- te expliqué que era un procedimiento de rutina-

-También me dijo que tenía unos dientes perfectos- sonrió abriendo por completo la boca, mostrando sus perlas que resplandecen ante la luz ultravioleta y después pasa su lengua por sus labios, sonriendo esta vez a Clyde y apretando su brazo, ganándose una sonrisa embobada- si necesitan algo no duden en pedírmelo, espero verlos antes de terminar mi turno- se incorpora y aunque no lo quiere, Craig no puede evitar fijarse en la diminuta camisa de color indescifrable por las luces, dejando al descubierto sus delgados brazos y su fina cintura. No sabe si esas figuras que se asoman por toda su piel son tatuajes reales o parte de su indumentaria Pero al verlo darse la vuelta, puede saber que ese trasero sólo puede provenir de un sueño. El más erótico de su vida, sin duda. Se masajea el puente de la nariz antes de descubrir a su amigo mirando con mayor descaro al chico que se ha alejado hacia la barra a preparar, entre sonrisas amables, diversos tragos.

-Con ese culo te juro que pensé que era bailarina. Sin duda compensa tan pocos senos ¿No?- le codea el costado con una sonrisa cómplice y Craig comienza a reírse, tirando un poco de vodka de su vaso.

-Es hombre- rió un poco más ante la rapidez con que se esfumó su sonrisa- no le pregunté su edad porque sólo fue a una revisión pero me parece que es muy joven para trabajar aquí-

-Creo que le gustaste-

-Está muy jodido- se señaló las sienes, dando vueltas con el dedo- aunque no te niego que es bastante atractivo- apuró el trago, tomando el vaso ya vacío de Clyde y se incorporó con pesadez. Ya iban por su quinta ronda.

Sorteó la marea danzante de cuerpos, los que se besaban o tocaban con desespero no le tomaban atención al empujarlos. Algunos lo insultaban pero el sonido de la música blindaba sus oídos, él seguía en línea recta hacia la barra. Ahí encontró a Tweek, de espaldas, charlando con un cliente. Se dio el lujo de mirar de nuevo su cuerpo, distinguiendo claramente esta vez que aquellos sí eran tatuajes. Uno en su cadera izquierda parecía una enredadera con rosas, extendiendose por debajo de la ropa hasta...

Sin duda pagaría por saber hasta dónde llegaban esas espinas.

No quiso ser descortés con la chica que rápidamente preguntó si les servía lo mismo así que, para hacer tiempo, le pidió la carta, ojeando los nombres exóticos.

-Dame un Culto a la Vida- pidió y la chica hizo un gesto apenado al alejarse hacia el rubio

-Disculpa, él es el de los cócteles-tocó su hombro y se giró, atendiendo a la chica antes de mirar a Craig con una sonrisa ladeada, acercándose a él.

-No te guíes por el nombre, ese coctél no es tan bueno, te voy a recomedar otra cosa-sin darle la oportunidad a responder, quedó de perfil, mirando en el amplio surtido de botellas, tomando un par y tres vasos de diferentes tamaños para volver a quedar frente a él. Llenó el más pequeño con dos diferentes líquidos y con una maestría francamente admirable, lo metió volteado en otro vaso, sin derramar ni una gota. Midió y vertió otros tantos licores, bañando el vaso pequeño con una pulcritud afilada. Tomó otro vaso de debajo de la barra y lo llenó a la mitad, ladeándolo ligeramente. Sacó un encendedor de sus pegados pantalones negros calentando el licor en el vaso. Vio cómo la rueda tomaba un tono rojizo al igual que su dedo, escuchó un leve gemido. Más de placer que de dolor. Ladeó más el vaso y le prendió fuego al líquido, dándole vueltas por segundos antes de vertir el licor encendido en el otro vaso. El fuego hizo que por reflejo Craig retrocediera sobre su asiento, perdiéndose la sonrisa burlona de Tweek por estar más atento al incendio miniatura del vaso. Tomó el tercer vaso y lo introdujo en el vaso con los licores, creando un sonido burbujeante y haciendo que el líquido subiera. Se lo extendió - se llama "Cámara de gas" pruébalo, no está caliente- dijo entre risas al ver su gesto curioso y asustado. Dio un trago desconfiado, pero el rubio tenía razón, además sabía delicioso.

-Eres muy bueno en esto- reconoció mientras buscaba en su cartera para pagar por la bebida y un extra que el rubio rechazó con galantería.

-No hasta que sea tu última bebida. Quizá te convenza de ponerte más generoso- acarició su mano casi imperceptiblemente al extenderle otro trago más sencillo- no te olvides de tu amigo- a esas alturas de la noche Craig ya lo había olvidado por completo. Se bebió el trago, azotándolo en la barra, limpiándose los restos con el antebrazo y extendiéndole el vaso y el billete. Se veía tan diferente al niño tembloroso que le había suplicado aquellas cosas tan extrañas en su consultorio que por un momento pensó que estaba confundiéndose por el alcohol en su sistema. Pero esos ojos y esos nacarados dientes eran una firma irremplazable. Quizá realmente había estado drogado aquella ocasión, quizá no estaba del todo bien del cerebro. Pero al verlo alejarse para atender a los demás clientes, ondeando a propósito sus caderas, decidió que quería pagar el precio. Le mandó un mensaje a Clyde, discupándose porque había tenido que salir de pronto por alguna emergencia ridícula que seguro iba a creerle. Se bebió también el trago que se suponía era para él, mirando de nuevo la carta- lo lamento, por lo regular no hay tanta gente en martes pero no falta mucho para que termine mi turno-

 

-Está bien- le cortó- ¿Te queda tiempo para prepararme algo más?-

 

-¿Qué te apetece?-

 

-Un "Polvo de noche"- 

 

No le importó meterse a un callejón oscuro, sintiendo el filo del peligro justo en su espalda. Ese muchacho no estaba bien de la cabeza y podía estarlo arrastrando a un asalto o un secuestro, pero maldita sea, qué piel tan suave y caliente a pesar del frío de la madrugada. Su lengua en la suya, sus manos en su erección sin duda ni vergüenza, guiando sus manos a su trasero, murmurando frases obscenas que no hacían sino atizarle más. Bajó el cierre de su pantalón, ansioso por ver el final de aquella enredadera, sin embargo la mano de Tweek le detuvo.

 

-¿Tan rápido? - lamió el contorno de su quijada, haciendo una presión más fuerte sobre su pene sin llegar a lastimarlo-no me haga pensar que me equivoqué con usted, Doctor- estaba jugando unas cartas tan variadas que ya no sabía cuál era el juego. Estaba siendo atraído por un camaleón, una mariposa venenosa, sabiéndose ahora en su elemento, en su zona podía moldearlo a su antojo.

 

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- volvió a acariciar su cintura, mordiendo sus labios con desesperación por la cantidad de sangre tan lejos de su cabeza-¿Quieres que te lleve a mi casa?¿Quieres que te invite a cenar antes?- Tweek apretó esta vez más fuerte, haciéndole gritar y estrellar su cabeza contra la pared, sujetándole de los cabellos- ¿Qué pasa contigo, pequeño cabrón?-

 

-Me aburre el sexo, es siempre lo mismo. Sudor, semen, saliva, uhm,ah- gimió exagerdamente, rodando los ojos- pensé que tú eras diferente- echó hacia atrás su cabeza, haciendo que el puño de Craig se cerrara más en sus cabellos, rozando su entrepierna- te puedo dar el mejor polvo de tu puta vida si eso es lo que quieres, pero primero tienes que complacerme a mí- sujetó la otra mano del pelinegro, lamiendo sus dedos uno por uno, sin apartar sus ojos de él.

-Nunca he estado en el sado ni en el bondage o algo parecido- dijo con apenas un hilo de voz ante la caliente saliva en sus falanges, la mano de nuevo masturbándole con un brillo burlón mientras él mismo se bajaba el cierre.

-¿Eso es lo más perverso que se le puede ocurrir?- Lo sujetó de los hombros, atrayéndolo más contra él- necesita ir más abajo, Doctor- Craig fue bajando por su cuello, mordiendo por encima de la tela de su camisa los pezones, lamiendo su cadera, rozando la ropa interior, hincándose para lamer sus muslos, abriendo sus piernas.

Más abajo por esa piel de durazno, herida en diversos lados pero apenas perceptibles por la oscuridad. Más abajo hasta su tobillo donde encontró el final de la enredadera. Más abajo hasta quedar tirado a sus pies para que lo pisoteara si deseaba, más abajo hasta el último círculo del infierno, a ser condenado por haberse perdido entre esos muslos firmes y calientes que se burlaban de su necesidad, cerrándose y abriéndose delante de su rostro, apretando su nariz, deteniendo el recorrido de su lengua. Más abajo a un lugar que no conocía, más abajo de esa sonrisa afilada que estaba deslizándose por su cuello sin que lo notara.

 

-Doctor ¿Sabe lo que es la algofilia?-


	3. Ceder

Lo veía como si fuera una aparición y es que realmente lo era. Una visión traída desde el mismo infierno para hacerle caer y perderse. Nadie bebería veneno de una fuente enlodada y ese descarado muchachito parecía estar hecho de oro puro, de erotismo puro sin acusarse en la mirada inocente e infantil nada de su naturaleza. Si tan sólo no hubiera ido a beber esa noche con Clyde no habría acabado enredándose en sus piernas. No lo tendría ahora sonriendo, esperando que le dejara pasar, apretando su pantalón por la emoción que le hacía pensar en un pequeño niño llegando a un parque de diversiones. Suspiró, volviendo a su escritorio para revisar en su agenda las citas del día.

 

-Tengo paciente en una hora, no creo que pueda atenderte- el rubio ensanchó su sonrisa, entrando y corriendo el seguro de la puerta, sentándose en el sillón estomatológico.

-Ya pagué por mi consulta- dijo canturreando.

-Mi secretaria me habría comunicado de ello, mi paciente de las cinco es- Tweek comenzó a reírse balanceando las piernas.

-Tú sabes a lo que me refiero ¿ Lo olvidaste? Acordamos que si te daba el mejor polvo de tu vida tú ibas a complacerme a mí-

-No estuvo mal pero tampoco fue fabuloso- sonrió con altanería, ganándose una mirada afilada, retadora.

-No hago milagros, bebé. Entre lo ebrio que estabas y lo poco hábil que eres, fue casi como cogerme a un cadáver- se reclinó ligeramente en el sillón, haciendo bambolear los instrumentos en el brazo. Cubriendo de un sonrojo ofendido las mejillas del dentista- además, me rogaste por que me quedara toda la noche, casi me ofreciste las llaves de la eternidad con tal de que fuera a tu casa ¿No lo recuerdas? Me estuviste suplicando como un miserable por una tercera ronda cuando te dije que debía irme- 

-Estaba muy borracho-admitió entre dientes, apretando la agenda hasta arrugarla- no soy un degenerado, ya te lo dije. Está bien, el sexo fue bueno. Muy bueno. Pero no estoy dispuesto a entrar en una relación de sumisión o lo que sea que estés buscando. Te voy a hacer un blanqueo gratis sólo para que dejes de molestarme. Lo que necesitas es un psicólogo, no un dentista- abrió una ventana en la computadora- Necesito unos cuantos datos, sólo por control- volteó a ver al chico que seguía balanceándose alegre- Recuerdo que me dijiste tu nombre pero lo olvidé ¿Glenn?-

-Tweek Tweak-

-Eres Bartender, no tienes ninguna cirugía dental- tecleó con rapidez-¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-23- volteó a mirarlo de una forma que le hizo reír de nuevo.

-Pensé que tenías a lo mucho 17- 

-¿Y eso fue lo que te atrajo, Craig?¿Eso es lo que te gusta? No me sorprendería que te buscaras niños, con lo pequeña que la tienes no es como que puedas aspirar a más-Sintió cómo toda la sangre de su cuerpo fluía a su cabeza, enrojeciendo su vista, calentando hasta hacerlo sentir hinchado, pesado. Apretó sus puños haciendo que las uñas se le clavaran en las palmas. Lo estaba provocando.

-¿Tienes alergia a algún medicamento?- su voz salió temblorosa por la rabia contenida, intentando no apretar con mayor fuerza las teclas ante la mueca burlona.

-No. tampoco me dan miedo las jeringas ni nada de eso, así que no te preocupes- Craig respiró un par de veces, buscanso su autocontrol para poder ponerse el cubrebocas y tomar la caja de guantes. Se sentó junto al sillón y sin avisarle, reclinó el asiento, haciéndole perder un poco el equilibrio y casi irse de espaldas hacia el suelo. Se acomodó, abriendo la boca cuando lo vio colocarse los guantes después de encender la lámpara. Sus ojos resplandecían como prismas cuando la luz los tocaba. Su nariz surcada de pecas, sus labios pequeños y rosados. Qué fácil era dejarse comprar por esa fachada cuando comenzaba a temblar.Intentó tener un cuidado más fino al pasar el espejo por los dientes. Lo sacó y se incorporó, buscando dos frascos de flúor. Volvió a sentarse, mostrándole ambos frascos.

-¿Goma de mascar o mandarina?- El rubio se recostó de lado, otra vez con esa mueca burlona que le ponía la sangre a punto.

-¿Así convences a los niños de que te abran la boca? Debe ser fácil para ti , con la anestesia y la puerta cerrada, las posibilidades son infinitas-

Aquello lo rebasó. 

 

-¿Qué está mal contigo? Que tú seas un maldito enfermo no significa que todo el puto mundo lo sea- no se dio cuenta que lo estaba sujetando del cuello, apretándolo contra el asiento hasta que sintió la mano del rubio sobre la suya. No para liberarse, sino para afianzar más el agarre. Reaccionó, intentando soltarlo pero el chico lo retenía con bastante fuerza- me estás volviendo loco- 

-Lo sé- rió con dificultad por la obstrucción en su tráquea- pero no es suficiente si no te puedo quebrar, si no te puedo llevar a donde yo quiero- logró zafarse pero no se levantó.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Fue algo al azar?-

-Porque alguien que se dedica a la salud debe tener todo esterilizado, aunque no lo creas no quiero contraer alguna clase de enfermedad y tu consultorio me apareció en el mapa. Vivo a dos calles de aquí. Así que sí, llámalo suerte- aunque ya no ejercía presión, siguió manteniendo su mano sobre la otra en su pecho- ¿Por qué te niegas tanto? ¿No te gusta el poder? ¿No te gustaría saber qué se siente tener a alguien tan vulnerable como para destrozarlo? Me estoy poniendo prácticamente a tus pies ¿Cómo es que eso no te excita?-

-No me excitan los locos- una mordida en su cuello sobresaliendo por la camisa desmentía sus palabras, producto de su encuentro hacía un par de noches atrás. Recordó los tatuajes en sus piernas y en su espalda, sus marcas, pero sobre todo la temperatura de su piel y su suavidad, bajando sus ojos por su cuerpo.

¿Cómo podía hablarle de control si era bastante claro que lo había perdido desde el momento que entró a su consultorio? Acarició su mejilla con suavidad, delineó sus labios mientras tomaba el bisturí y las pinzas de la charola. El chico de pronto se quedó quieto, cambiando su expresión por una expectante mientras lo veía levantarse de nuevo hacia el estante donde tenía los medicamentos y demás. Limpió los instrumentos, tomó un frasco y unas cuantas gasas. Desechó los guantes y tomó otro par nuevo. Cerró los ojos borrando todos los pensamientos que lo embargaban.

 

-Abre la boca y saca la lengua- Tweek obedeció, saboreando el amargo de la gasa que empapó en el líquido del frasco antes de pasarla por su lengua- es un bactericida, no te voy a poner anestesia así que mejor no empieces a gritar, no quiero perder mi trabajo- 

 

Sujetó su lengua con las pinzas, húmeda y resbaladiza, serpenteando por reflejo ante el metal que la aprisionaba. Esos ojos abiertos por completo, su respiración irregular. Deslizó con duda el filo del bisturí por esa prolongación rosada que comenzó a agitarse más ante el ardor. Apenas por el vértice, sólo rozando. Subió el filo sin apoyarlo hasta el surco medio y ahí lo enterró, notando cómo apretaba los ojos y apenas se permitió un leve gemido, acallado por la mano todavía invadiendo su boca. Si la hoja hubiera sido más fina le habría atravesado pero sólo logró una abertura quizá hasta la mitad. Fue bajando el bisturí hasta volver al vértice de su lengua, notando los hilos de sangre y saliva manchar no sólo su camisa sino también su sillón. Cualquier afán por limpiar o reprochar su falta de cuidado pasó a segundo plano ante sus ojos entrecerrados y sus mejillas tan rojas como la sangre que se escurría por su boca, los agudos gemidos cuando sacó el intrumento . Sus manos fuertemente cerradas en el sillón. Su inesperada erección. Limpió el bisturí con la gasa , pasándolo esta vez por su labio inferior.

 

Sin duda estaba listo para ir más abajo.


	4. Creaciones

La misma fuerza que erige templos los derrumba después. El mismo soplo divino que orilla a crear acaricia los pliegues donde se quiebra y destruye. Craig comprendía esto cada mañana, al ver a Tweek levantarse con su lentitud de modelo, alzar los brazos para ponerlos tras su nuca y estirarse, a la orilla de la cama donde mejor le iluminaba el sol y podía ver cada diminuto detalle de él. Su piel de flor nueva, tersa y dispuesta al tacto, delgado como la aurora. Sus tatuajes regados por su cuerpo que lejos de restarle belleza, le hacían más interesante. Las paredes blancas no dicen nada, después de todo. Sabía el significado de cada uno de ellos, los conocía de memoria. Algún día comenzaron a incomodarle porque todos habían sido regalos de su anterior novio, un tatuador que se hizo famoso en la zona por ser el único en dominar el estilo japonés. Es uno de los más dolorosos, le confesó con esa sonrisita macabra, de niño malo. Fue una ruptura dolorosa por lo que no hablaba mucho de ello. Qué le importaba de todas formas, le decía alzando los hombros con su altivez tan histriónica. Pero Craig quería saberlo, quería conocer cada parte de su historia, cada por qué. Tweek sólo acariciaba sus labios y le presionaba para no continuar. Craig entonces pasaba con insistencia el bisturí por cada línea de tinta, por cada capullo de crisantemo o cada escama de pez esperando borrarla. Que el siguiente títere de ese muchacho al menos deba librar la misma batalla en su desespero por permanecer en Tweek.

Lo ve abandonar la cama para ir a la cocina y lo escucha hurgar en la alacena y el refrigerador, haciéndole sonreír, de alguna manera querer agradecerle por sentirse tan cómodo en su casa. Se gira sobre su costado, cubriéndose el rostro aborchornado al estarse imaginando a sí mismo pidiéndole al rubio mudarse , comprar una planta, doblar la ropa y discutir por el turno de lavar los trastes, una vida monótona pero tranquila. Mira sobre el colchón los tiranervios que unas horas atrás estuvieron bajo las uñas del rubio, el soplete y el hierro que marcó una constelación en su pierna derecha. Había comprado material nuevo sólo para jugar con él a solas, sin la presión de que algún inoportuno tocara la puerta de su consultorio. También para que Tweek pudiera gritar a gusto.Porque, debió explicarle mil veces, que disfrutara el dolor no significaba que no lo sintiera. Y a pesar que no lo reconocía, Craig podía ver que lo estaba llevando a nuevos límites.Algunas veces casi podía jurar que estuvo a punto de pedirle que parara. Lo escucha tararear al ritmo de la cafetera y suspira, preguntándose cómo algo tan precioso, algo tan delicado como ese niño ansiaba tanto ser destruido. Por qué él mismo ya no podía parar. Sólo besarlo tampoco era suficiente , sólo entrar en él ya no era suficiente. Ya no lograba un orgasmo sin antes haberlo hecho sangrar mínimo tres veces. Tweek había borrado sus límites sin preocuparse por las consecuencias. 

-Ven a desayunar, amor- su voz calmada le llega hasta al corazón con esa sencilla palabra.No quiere hacerle caso a más que la pequeña intuición que esos cinco meses de encuentros no han sido tan "nada serio" como le ha dicho. Se levanta sin dilaciones y casi corre. Un perro a la voz del amo. Lo encuentra sirviendo café en dos tazas. Le sonríe y él se acerca a besarle con suavidad antes de sentarse- espero que no te moleste que haya lavado los trastes pero me estresa ver tan desordenado- resopla y Craig ríe, jalándolo por la cintura para sentarlo en sus piernas y besarlo de nuevo.

-Hoy no tengo citas ¿Quieres ir al cine? O podemos ir al parque de diversiones. Tienen una nueva atracción-

-Ya lo hablamos muchas veces- el fastidio se hace más evidente cuando se levanta para tomar su taza y recargarse contra el lavabo- que no sea un patán contigo no significa que seamos novios-

-Podemos serlo- se encogió ante la armoniosa risa.

-A veces parece que te pagan por ser tan ridículo- apuró el trago y dejó la taza, volviendo al pasillo, al baño- a lo mejor ya va siendo tiempo de que cambiemos de amantes-

Apretó la taza. Se levantó y entró al baño. Tweek ni siquiera se volteó a mirarlo, ni siquiera cuando entró a la ducha, pegándose a su espalda, abrazándolo.

-No me importa que estés con otras personas si así lo quieres. Sólo quiero estar contigo-

-Por más jodido que creas que estoy, soy perfectamente consciente de lo enfermo que es una relación así- se dio vuelta, rodeando su cuello- no todos nacimos para los finales felices, cariño-

-No me importa- lo empujó levemente contra la pared, asegurándose que las llaves del agua se incrustaran en su columna- no me puedes dejar después de haberme jodido tanto, Tweek. Ya nunca voy a poder ser la persona que era antes de ti- lo besó, bajando sus manos por su cintura, resbalosa por el agua.

-Y yo nunca voy a ser la persona que estás esperando que sea- mordió su labio, mirándolo fijamente antes de arrodillarse. Pero Craig lo sujetó de los cabellos y lo dejó acorralado entre su cuerpo y las llaves clavándose hasta los riñones.

-¿No puedes al menos intentarlo? Yo lo hice por ti-

-No te ofendas. Pero no me ofreces nada que otros no puedan. A lo mejor eres más amable y cariñoso que muchos pero ya te habrás dado cuenta que es algo que yo no necesito-

-Todavía puedo ir más abajo- le sonrió de lado, cerrando la llave antes de tomarlo del brazo y jalarlo al dormitorio.

Tweek se dejó amarrar con expresión aburrida. Hacía rato que los azotes y los amarres ya no le entusiasmaban pero hizo el esfuerzo por mostrarle a Craig cómo hacerlo. Le recriminaba no volver a ser quien era antes cuando debía agradecerle por haber expandido su aburrido repertorio sexual. Se acomodó para que sus brazos no se entumieran tanto. La mordaza sí fue algo nuevo. Cliché pero nuevo. Trató de entrar en el juego, mirando cómo Craig iba y venía, llevando muchas gasas, vasos con agua, alcohol, pinzas, bisturí. Guantes y cubrebocas. Por lo regular no tenía tanto cuidado porque no pasaba de lo superficial. Lo vio llenar la jeringa pero la tela en su boca le impidió preguntar. Sintió el filo de la aguja en su pómulo, el pesado líquido estancado hasta que Craig le dio suaves masajes, dispersándolo. Ecuánime, concentrado. Sintió la mitad de su rostro endurecido y congelado mientras Craig se acomodaba los guantes y tomaba un nuevo tiranervio, incrustándolo en su párpado.

-La gente no suele prestarle mucha atención a sus dientes ¿Sabes? Incluso si duelen prefieren soportarlo que atenderse. Llegan a argumentar que una dentadura limpia es por pura estética pero lo cierto es- sacó la diminuta espiral metálica para volver a clavarla- que los dientes son una puerta al cerebro y a los ojos. Hay más casos de los que te imaginas de gente que pierde la visión o incluso llegan a la muerte por una infección regada hasta el cerebro. Nadie le presta atención a los dientes pero a nosotros como dentistas nos preparan para cuidar de cada nervio- estaba tranquilo sabiendo que Tweek no podía llorar de ese ojo por la anestesia regional y haber atravesado su glándula lagrimal. Sin embargo veía su garganta moverse mientras mordía la tela. Hubiera amado escucharle gritar pero eso sólo hubiera atraído atención innecesaria- cuando era niño yo tenía los dientes horribles. Qué poco original¿No crees? Estudiar una carrera con la tonta esperanza de sanar las heridas de la niñez- trató de no reír mientras sujetaba su párpado para pincharlo con la ceja para mantenerlo abierto. Tomó el bisturí, haciendo una línea bajo su párpado. El rubio comenzó a agitarse, revolviéndose al ardor del metal separando su piel- trata de estar calmado o voy a anestesiarte por completo y te vas a perder la diversión- era increíble lo calma que estaba su voz, su pulso inalterable al ejercer presión en el globo ocular para exponerlo- no podía decidirme si tus ojos o tus dientes eran lo más bello que había visto en mi vida- acarició su mejilla después de limpiar las lágrimas de sangre que manchaban su almohada. La cama daba salvajes sacudidas ante los intentos de Tweek por liberarse. Pero Craig permanecía tranquilo, sujetando su mentón con fuerza en una mano y con la otra ejerciendo más presión hasta escuchar un sonido similar al de los lychees al separarse de sus cáscaras. Sonrió maravillado, sujetando la esfera, sin separarlo del nervio óptico- Quieres algo que nadie más pueda darte¿ Qué te parece este trato? Si tú te quedas conmigo, yo no te arranco los ojos. Si de todas formas te marchas, al menos yo puedo conservar estas lunas miniaturas ¿Qué dices?-

Los pulmones de Tweek estaban colapsando por los gritos retenidos, la cabeza no le daba ya para mantenerse consciente. Había creado un monstruo creyendo que sólo estaba destrozando a un hombre. 

Apenas pudo asentir pesadamente antes de dejarse arrastrar al abismo.


End file.
